Memory Box
by TheThespiann
Summary: Craig furrowed his eyebrows confused, but when he finally glanced at what the brunette was burying. "Is that-" He realized what it was. 'Memory box…'


**A/N: First ever Song-fic (I'm serious. Took me a week to finish. Even though I was slightly busy.) Although I doubt it makes sense. But I tried honestly. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park.**

**Song-"The Kill" by 30 Seconds to Mars.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_**What if I wanted to break**_

"Can't hang out today, next time?"

_**Laugh it all off in your face…**_

"Sure, sounds cool." A fake laugh escaped his lips.

'Ditched again…'

_**What would you do? (Oh, oh)**_

"Catch you later."

He smiled giving a thumbs up as the other nodded walking back to the direction they came from, closing the door behind them.

_**What if I fell to the floor…**_

Steps echoed throughout the house as he made his way to the door leaning his back against it sliding down to the ground, before letting his grin fade into a frown.

"I'm used to it…anyways."

_**Couldn't take all this anymore**_

He bit his lips, wrapping his arms around his legs, staring blankly at his stairs, thinking.

'Seventh time this week…Craig.'

Before his mind could wander any further a tear silently slid down his cheek, snapped him out of his own trance.

_**What would you do, do, do?**_

Angry with himself, he began to mentally scowl himself, 'Goddamnit Clyde! Stop crying!' He said in his thoughts then glanced up at the stairs again catching a glimpse towards where his room was wiping his cheek in the process.

_**Come break me down**_

He then stood up wiping his eyes with his sleeves walking up to his room, knowing what to look for.

Once he found the item, he stared at it vacantly, memories flooding back in his mind.

* * *

"_Clyde, I and the other mothers thought it would be useful that our kids to make a memory box for themselves. Doesn't that sound fun?"_

_The ten year old brunette shrugged, "I guess so, Mom. But what would I put in there?"_

_His mother smiled patting his head, "Anything that seems special or important for you. Or something you would want to let go. It's all up to you for whatever you want to put in there, honey. Just as long you want to leave the memories there and bury it when you're ready."_

_Clyde grinned taking the box from his mother's hands._

"_Okay."_

* * *

He blinked glancing at the small box he hid under his bed filled with his possessions he picked to remain as memories.

He then added a picture of his mom, dog, and his friends. Not giving it a thought, he closed the box, carrying it with him to the backyard, grabbing a shovel.

_**Bury me, bury me**_  
_**I am finished with you**_

_**What if I wanted to fight**_

* * *

"_Well sorry if you're fucking busy all the time Craig!"_

_Craig frowned, "I can't really do anything about it Clyde."_

"_Considering I'M your best friend! I thought you should do something abo-"_

"_What does that have to do with-"_

_Clyde interrupted, "Dude, we haven't played video games, played football, hanged out lately like the old times, you know."_

_Craig shrugged replying flipping him off, "Not my concern and I told you I'm busy."_

_Clyde snarled then stepped forward gripping Craig's collar raising his fist, "How the hell are you busy asshole!? I even saw you ditch me just to get coffee with Tweek!"_

_Craig scowl then pushed the brunette from him, "That's because I told him I'd go before you told me about hanging out, I couldn't bail on him, you know how he gets."_

_Clyde shook his head then walked away, "Whatever, I don't care."_

* * *

_**Beg for the rest of my life**_

He stopped walking, "I didn't actually mean it…None of it…I was just pissed."

'Angry…I was just angry..'

_**What would you do, do?**_

_**You say you wanted more  
What are you waiting for?**_

* * *

_-Week after five year death anniversary of his mother-_

"_Hey Clahd, don't leave the seat up remember."_

_A obnoxious voice he recognized._

"_What."_

"_I said don't leave the seat up Clahd!"_

_Violently, as soon as was about to move out the way of the bathroom entrance, he grabbed the person by the neck and threw him against the walls, "Shut the fuck up Cartman!" he yelled angrily unaware that he was choking the other, until someone pulled him away making him release his hands from the other's neck._

_**I'm not running from you (from you)**_

_His eyes widened in shock, but didn't feel bad for what just happened._

"_Clyde."_

'_Dammit.'_

_He turned his attention to whoever just spoke clenching his fists against his sides._

"_Yeah Craig?"_

_The other asked putting his hand on top of his shoulder, "You okay?"_

_Clyde stepped back about to walk away until Craig grabbed his wrist, "Answer me."_

_Clyde sighed then nodded, "…Yeah. I'm okay."_

_Craig nods, "Wouldn't want you running away, right?"_

_Clyde gave a small chuckle, "You know I'm not running from you."_

"_True."_

* * *

His breath hitched.

_**Come break me down**_

"…I couldn't even if I tried."  
He mumbled slightly gripping the sides of the box in his hands taking more steps to the farther way of his backyard.  
"You always ditched on me either way."

_**Bury me, bury me**_

He glanced at the shovel then gently put down the box, beginning to dig a hole beside a tree.  
**I am finished with you**

Clyde stared at the small deep hole he made, ignoring how dirty his pants got then glanced to the box.

He clenched his eyes shut feeling a lump in his throat.

He took a steady breath then opened his eyes, sitting on his knees, he grabbed the box and put it down in the hole blankly staring at it muttering to himself.

"I'm so done. It feels like you're killing me."

_*Bzzt!*_

Standing, he pulled out his cell phone then staring at the caller i.d.

_**Look in my eyes**_  
_**You're killing me, killing me  
**_Clyde cleared his throat then answered his phone.

"Hey…"

_**All I wanted was you**_

"I need to talk to you."

_**I tried to be someone else**_

"...About what?"

_**But nothing seemed to change**_

"Does it really matter? Clyde, you seemed out of it these last couple of weeks."

_**I know now, this is who I really am inside.**_

Clyde frowned, "What about it?"

"Do you have something against me?"

Without realizing it Clyde whispered, "Tweek."

_**Finally found myself**_

"What about him?"

_**Fighting for a chance.**_

'Shit…That wasn't supposed to come out.'

"..." The brunette stayed silent.

"Clyde?"

"...I-I have to go."

"Wai-"

_*Click!*_

_**I know now, this is who I really am.**_  
He stared coldly at the box before grabbing the shovel in his grasp again.

_**Oh, Oh**_

Dirt began to fling into the air to the grass.

_**Oh, oh**_

A breeze flew by, making the wind move his hair slightly.

_**Oh, Oh**_

Frustrated, he put the shovel beside him and buried the box with his own hands.

_**Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me**_

'Screw this.'

_**I am finished with you, you, you.**_

His ears perked up when he heard sudden footsteps behind him.

'Dad doesn't get home til' six. Who would it b-'

"Clyde?"

He froze.

_**Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me**_  
_**All I wanted was you**_

Clyde stayed silent. Tears were beginning to well up in his eyes but he refused to let them spill.

'Why is he here?...'

Craig sighed staring at Clyde's back not noticing the small package in the hole.

"Look, sorry for ditching you earlier Clyde. You didn't have to click on me. But why are you against Tweek?"

Clyde clenched his fists that were still under the dirt.  
_**Come break me down **__**(Bury me, bury me)**_

"..."

Craig looked at his watch, he came all this way after the other had click on him through the phone, "Clyde answer me. Why are you against Tweek? What did he do?"

"I'm not against him. Only the fact that you keep ditching on me for him.-"

Craig frowned stepping closer to the brunette.

"That's not true Clyde."

"Sure it isn't, then what's the reason you keep bailing on me?"

Craig stayed silent for a second then spoke.

"My parents were told from Tweek's parents, since I'm Tweek's friend, to get him coffee every time after school."

'Dammit…' He thought believing him but didn't say anything, "…"

_**Break me down (Bury me, bury me)**_

"Is that, what you wanted to know Clyde?"

The brunette kept still, but gave a silent nod.

"…"  
_**Break me down (Bury me, bury me  
**_He felt . Dense. Brainless. Dim-witted. Annoyed with himself, he took a glimpse at the half buried hole with the box in front of him gazing at it intently.

Craig noticed the brunette was quietly staring at the ground and knew there was something wrong then asked.

_**(You say you wanted more)**_

"Clyde, you okay?"

* * *

"_You okay?"_

* * *

The same question he asked on that memory.

* * *

"…_Yeah. I'm okay."_

* * *

Clyde narrowed his eyes, "What if I'm not okay."

"What do you mean?"

_**What if I wanted to break…? **_

"What if I wanted to break?"

He asked smugly, glaring at his dirty pants then took his hands out of the dirt and looked over at him.

The tears that were threatening to spill finally ran down his cheeks as he grinned sadly.

"What if I wanted to break our friendship?"

Craig furrowed his eyebrows confused, but when he finally glanced at what the brunette was burying.

"Is that-"

He realized what it was.

_**(What are you waiting for?)**_

'_Memory box…'_

He didn't dare finish his sentence, figuring Clyde could answer.

"A memory box our moms made us do…"

Clyde said, hearing his own voice quiver, feeling a tear line itself on his cheek.

Craig bends down to the brunette seeing how his hands were getting red.

_ 'He was seriously going to bury this after we all promised to bury it at 17.'_

He gave a small smile shaking his head and whispered into Clyde's ear.

"What are you waiting for Clyde?"

_**(I'm not running from you)**_

That's when Clyde broke down after the raven whispered the last two words.

_**What if I**_

_**What if I**_

_**What if I**_

_**What if I**_

_**(bury me, bury me)**_

"_Bury me…"_

'_Bury these memories if you want…But I'm keeping them.'_

* * *

**A/N: Review~**


End file.
